


A Christmas Card

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy gets a Christmas card.





	A Christmas Card

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Christmas Card  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 107  
>  **Summary:** Buffy gets a Christmas card.  
>  **A/N:** written for nekid_spike's Festive Prompt Cards! For the prompt: Christmas Card

With trembling fingers Buffy opened the envelope. There wasn’t a return address but she didn’t need one. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind who had sent her the card.

_Angel_

Vampires didn’t celebrate Christmas at least not as rule, he had told her that once a long time ago but it hadn’t stopped him from sending her a card every year. This year was no different.

Her breath caught in her throat as she unfolded the card to read it. Tears filled her eyes at the only word written in his elegant scrawl. _Always_

It was both a reminder of their past and a promise for their future.


End file.
